Wiki 24:Requests for adminship
Wiki 24 administrators are users entrusted with extra access to the wiki. Despite their increased responsibilities, administrators are in no way superior to other users and their opinions do not necessarily carry more weight. Eligible nominees for "adminship" are experienced and trusted members of the community. Common administrator duties include: * Frequently keeping an eye on the to swiftly delete obvious vandalism * Watching the Articles for deletion page and carrying out the consensus of the community * Banning vandals * Meeting user requests for help that require admin access * Offering advice and information to users seeking help Please nominate and vote for new administrators here. You must be logged in and sign your vote (add ~~~~). If you have been nominated and would like to decline, please add a note to that effect. Previous nominations that have succeeded, were turned down by the nominee, or were unsuccessful will be stored in the Archives. Nominations * Pyramidhead - Humbly tossing my hat back in the ring. Not just so I have an easier time with these - I really want to help out with the site's general upkeep and vandalism, especially when we start getting traffic again. I know I haven't always had the best...impulse control? when it comes to my latest big idea... but I've realized how important it is to be patient and take input from everyone. This is easily one of the best fan wikis anywhere as far as I'm concerned, and I want to help keep it that way! :) --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:41, October 28, 2016 (UTC) **'SUPPORT': We could definitely use another admin on here with the influx of traffic we're about to get. Pyramidhead's been a part of Wiki 24 for almost a decade and has done a lot for the project. Support! 23:17, October 29, 2016 (UTC) **'SUPPORT': We could use another admin on here with an amount of traffic we will get when 24: Legacy comes out. Although Pyramidhead did make some test experiments on this wiki without putting them in the sandbox first, Pyramidhead made a lot of great contributions to this wiki and will be a great help when Legacy comes out. So I support it in a way possible. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:54, October 30, 2016 (UTC) **'SUPPORT': Strong support for Pyramidhead's excellent edits and significant community engagement. I was shortly going him to nominate regardless of the traffic we're expecting. 15:49, November 1, 2016 (UTC) **'SUPPORT': Strong support as well. Pyramidhead has been a constant here for so many years. Very present and involved in everything, has led several large scale updates, plus he has a lot of talent with the Wiki code. Thief12 (talk) 01:27, November 2, 2016 (UTC) **'SUPPORT': Sorry have been busy and absent for this nomination. Absolutely echo every that's been said - Pyramidhead's dedication to this project is unparalleled and he would be a great asset as an admin--Acer4666 (talk) 21:55, November 2, 2016 (UTC) *** Well if I'm counting the support votes in our admin nomination past correctly, Pyramidhead actually has the most support than any other nominee in our project's history. Since the mandate is clear, I will change the user-rights now. Congrats Pyramidhead! 15:53, November 3, 2016 (UTC)